


Here We Come A-Johnlocking

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, In praise of ChrisCalledMeSweetie and the Fandom, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: A Christmas Day wish for Johnlock





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



> To those who have reveled in the joy of the  
> "Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing" series, a tribute, both to the author and the loyal Sherlock/Johnlock fandom.
> 
> * Melody : Here We Come A-Wassailing

Here we come A-Johnlocking before the TV screen,  
Here we come A-Johnlocking so fair to be seen,  
Love and joy come to you, and a Happy Christmas too,  
May the BBC bless you with a Johnlock New Year,  
May they send you a Johnlock New Year !

***~***

We have had the run around from Moffat and Ga-tiss,  
Ask any one what they have done, fans say "they take the piss",  
Love and joy come to you, and a Happy Christmas too,  
May the BBC bless you with a Johnlock New Year,  
May they send you a Johnlock New Year !

***~***

For three and one-half seasons we have kept Sherlock alive,  
In twenty years, if we're still here, please give us Season 5,  
Love and joy come to you, and a Happy Christmas too,  
May the BBC bless you with a Johnlock New Year,  
May they send you a Johnlock New Year !

***~***

T'all of us who ship The Boys, and not the dear women,  
Molly, hope she finds true love, hope Mary finds her END,  
Love and joy come to you, and a Happy Christmas too,  
May the BBC bless you with a Johnlock New Year,  
May they send you a Johnlock New Year !

***~***

Now to sing the praises of the Johnlock music scene,  
Her "Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing" makes her the Johnlock Queen,  
May all your dreams come true, ChrisCalledMeSweet-ie that's YOU,  
And I thank you sincerely for the many things you do,  
We ALL thank you for everything you do !

***~***

Now that Christmas Day's arrived, you'll have a well earned rest,  
But e're you go, we hope you know, we think you are the best,  
Just one thing left to say, New Years Day is on the way,  
And for Sherlock and Season Four, we bow our heads and pray,  
God above please let both The Boys BE GAY !!

**Author's Note:**

> All honor and praise to the remarkably talented ChrisCalledMeSweetie for her month long Johnlock Songbook. She gave all of us something fun to look forward to every day.
> 
> This little ditty is in way of thanks to her, when we both realized her series title was the one carol she hadn't used.
> 
> Just know, Sweetie and Johnlock fans, the lyrics are my bit of parody of some of the grind your teeth moments the Sherlock fandom goes through with some of our "favorite" subjects. Hiatus times, plot, MARY (NOT Amanda), and all that "good" stuff.
> 
> My latest PBS magazine arrived yesterday and the upcoming series "Victoria" has the cover, four inside pages and a day long marathon of the series to be shown late February.
> 
> The ONLY mention of Sherlock is in the daily listings. Not one small picture or nod to the new season, much less a reminder of what went on in season 3. The final episode on January 15th isn't even in what we here call prime time. It starts at 6pm. Usually Masterpiece is 8-10pm.
> 
> So, we need to let the BBC, PBS and others know WE are still dedicated to Sherlock. Sincere, intelligent fan support counts for a great deal. It is our strength, let's use it!
> 
> If that was a rant, there will be an eyeball in my eggnog. 
> 
> To each of you, and the dearest ChrisCalledMeSweetie, the Happiest, Merriest of Christmas' and all good wishes for  
> 2017\. Johnlock <3 Pat


End file.
